Figure Eight
by Birdy21
Summary: Breaking up with me was the best thing he could've done. Had he not imprinted on me. Had I actually known what imprinting means. Paul/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, merely tapping into the creative world of Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: So it's been a while since I've written anything new. I'm not quite happy about this start, but hopefully as the story progresses I might be content with what I've written. This is a Paul/OC story, this is a break-up story. I drew inspiration from Ellie Goulding's new album Halcyon. That album is everything a break up is like, it's a brilliant record! ****Anyhow, I hope you guys will like and review. Let me know your thoughts and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I got exams but after that I've got a few days off of uni. The song title is from the song Halcyon by Ellie Goulding. Listen to it!**

**Enjoy...**

**It's Going To Be Colder**

The bottle felt heavy in my hands, same went for my head actually. There was this distant throbbing that made it semi difficult to think clearly. But honestly said, I didn't even want to think clearly. Having this bottle of tequila in my hands was the only thing I wanted to think about. Luckily, I wasn't the only one. Both Summer Harris and Kim Stewart felt the same way. The two of them were sitting opposite of me as we had made ourselves comfortable near the rocks. The soothing sound of the ocean was a constant rush in the distant. I knew it was going to be incredibly cold but I was numb.

"Oh come on, give me another sip." Kim whined as she reached out but despite my state I was able to pull away quicker than thought. Or maybe she was worse off than I was and her reflexes were suffering immensely.

"As if." Summer interjected. "You're wasted, Kim!" Summer was tolerant. When it came to alcohol at least. She wasn't that big of a lightweight like me or like Kim. She turned her green eyes to me and I could see her reach out to the bottle. She had snatched it away before I could even react.

"Right now, this bottle is mine." She muttered before taking a large gulp. I blinked, feeling rather silly cause I didn't know what to say.

"God, you're a bitch." Kim exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and pouted slightly. She pulled her cell phone out of the bag next to her. "Fuck, guys!" She shoved her phone into my face and I pulled away, trying to read the numbers she was referring to.

"Geez, Kim." I mumbled. "Take it easy, I'm not too fond of light right now." I slammed the phone out of my view and she huffed.

"It's almost one in the morning idiot!" She exclaimed. "We need to go! NOW!" She pushed herself on her feet before falling down on her butt again. "Right." Sobering up. "Or maybe in a few minutes."

I let out a laugh, for some reason seeing her fall down like that was hilarious. It was also the only source of entertainment that I actually found funny in the past few weeks. So I was taking all of it in as much as I could. I probably needed it in the future for fun reminders, if I, of course, could remember it in the first place.

"Alright we really need to go now." Kim began. She pushed her off the ground and pulled Summer up as well and I sighed. "Bethanie, come on." Kim urged. "You'll be a complete mess in the morning anyways." I frowned and got up as well, stumbling after the two of them as they made their way through the woods.

"Whose idea was this again?" Summer's voice rang in the darkness. There wasn't much to see in the woods around this time. It was dark, every branch looked like a monster and most of the sounds of animals terrified me. Hadn't I been drunk of course.

"Mine." I replied. "No way I was going to get caught by my grandparents by doing this at home guys." I sighed. My grandparents. Carmel and Phillip Birdwell. My granddad was part of the council of La Push. They were seen as important people and respected all over the reservation. Naturally that meant I wasn't allowed to act out in public. Not that I actually felt the need to do that, but sometimes I liked to be a stupid seventeen-year-old. The one that snuck off with her friends and drank on the beach and did stupid shit.

As if being dumped by Paul Lahote wasn't stupid shit enough.

"Fuck." I exclaimed. Both Summer and Kim came to a stop as they turned around. I couldn't see their faces but their silhouettes were enough for me to know in which direction I should talk.

"What?"

"I forgot my keys at the beach." Both of them groaned and I cringed at the stupidity. Funny how a little mistake could actually dash inebriated state of mind.

"Well let's go then." Summer started. "I'm sobering up so come on, let's get your keys and go back home."

"No it's fine." I began. I could see that Summer was annoyed, but hell it were my keys. Nothing major, besides it could happen, big deal. "You'll go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes."

"Yeah, right." Summer started. "Like we'd leave you, you're fucking trashed."

"Not as trashed as Kim." I retorted and I pointed at Kim who was now mumbling slightly to a tree. "What is she doing?" Summer sighed.

"Oh for crying out loud, the two of you are hopeless." Summer huffed.

"And we love you too." I retorted back and I turned around. "Be back in a sec."

The leaves were crunching beneath my feet, and with the wind and the distant rush of the ocean, it felt as if an orchestra was playing. Or maybe my head was playing tricks and the Tequila had decided to say hello. Though I always thought the woods were beautiful, lately things had changed. A year or more ago people started to disappear, to either be found dead and mangled or to be never found again. And I knew it was rather stupid to go out on my own, I wasn't even that deep into the woods, just near the clearing in fact, but I just couldn't care less. Things had changed a bit. I reckon the animal that did all the damage had moved on or whatever, because there weren't any stories of hikers missing. So nothing was going to happen anyways.

Finally I reached the beach and as I rushed to the spot where Summer, Kim and I just were I found the keys stashed next to the empty bottles we didn't take with us. I sighed and pushed my dark hair out of my face and picked up the keys. My head still felt heavy and maybe the world was still spinning slightly, I wasn't that drunk anymore to know that what happened next wasn't just a product of my imagination.

The keys were dangling in my hand and I shoved them in my pocket and turned around.

"Good God!" I let out as I practically bumped into someone. "Are you crazy?" I exclaimed. My heart was pumping loudly and I could hear it in my ears. A loud thumping sound that always seem to stun me. "Don't do that! Make some noise when you walk."

The guy in front of me was quite gorgeous. Though not Quileute since his blond hair gave that away. I couldn't quite decipher his face but from where I was standing he was cute enough. My heart gave a little tug. He wasn't that attractive I told myself, just a reminder of who I wanted him to be.

"Uhm, hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "You know it's rude to not talk." I told him and I crossed my arms. I was getting cold now as the wind rushed passed us.

"Sorry about that." His voice sounded odd. Almost slick. Velvet like. He crossed his bare arms across his chest. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

I frowned. It was cold out tonight and he was just wearing a shirt. As my eyes shifted from his chest to his tattered jeans and lack of shoes I found myself doubting whether I had found myself a stray hobo or just a fucking creep. The former seemed unlikely because he was a bit too good looking to be a hobo and the latter just seemed wrong because why would he target me then? If he was even targeting me. Lately I find myself being overlooked by, just about, everyone.

"Well, you didn't." I lied. "But I really need to go." I had no intention of sticking around in the first place.

"I'll walk with you." He offered and I raised my eyebrows. Even in this state I was able to recognise a creep and his shoeless apparel made quite a bit easier for me judge that.

"No." I drawled slowly. "I'm quite capable of going home myself." He gave me a smile. His teeth were awfully white in the moonlight, which felt odd. "Where do you live?" I quickly asked him.

"Oh, I move around a lot." He said neutrally. For some reason I couldn't read him at all. There wasn't anything that indicated he expressed any emotion at all. Or maybe I was too hasty to actually look out for that.

"Yeah, I figured." I muttered as I glanced at his feet. He wiggled his toes in response and I let out a small cough. "Well, nice to meet you. I got to go now." I didn't wait for a response and I made my way back into the woods.

As I turned back I couldn't see him anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm not lost." I muttered to myself. I pushed my feet over the thick branches that lay on the forest floor. My eyes shifted from the trees back to the muddy ground every five seconds, just so I'd know that I was paying attention to my surroundings. Otherwise I would've fallen on my face a few too many times. I was exhausted, sober and incredibly cold.

"Fuck." I exclaimed and I resisted the urge to panic. Panic wasn't going to do me any good, nor anyone else for that matter, but that wasn't really the biggest problem cause I'd rather have someone else here to share my fucking panic with, instead of the stupid mess I'm in now.

The wind howled, or something else for that matter but it wasn't the howling that put me to a stop. I could hear footsteps. I turned around and like expected didn't see anything. I pushed myself to continue walking and I'm not sure how long I was actually gone now. I didn't have a watch, nor a phone with me. I hadn't thought of the importance of a phone when I found out I was planning on getting wasted.

And I was the type of girl that would text people when I was drunk. Or at least, one person in particular whom I rather not think about right now.

I pushed the sleeves of my vest over my wrists and made my way down a steep hill. The path I was on was rather muddy and I could feel it stick to my shoes. I groaned inwards, muddy shoes was disgusting. Mud was disgusting. I felt disgusting right now being covered in thick patches of mud probably. My feet were moving on their own accord, I had stopped a long time ago telling them were to go. I was hoping they would take me home but I was letting go of that notion too now.

I had finally reached a path that was levelling up now and I found myself using my hands to climb. The mud was cold and wet, though rather too much like liquid and I exclaimed in disgust as I continued my climb. Finally I reached the path again and I pulled myself to a standing position to see where I was now. As I wiped off my hands on my jeans I found myself staring at something.

At first I didn't know what it was until I found myself walking towards it. It felt odd, in that moment, I could feel so many things. My heart racing, my dirty palms itching to get rid of the filth lacing it. My head throbbing and my breath coming in short gasps when I suddenly tripped over something and fell on top of it.

That something I fell on top of. Was a person. An actual human being.

Or what was left of it.

Quite naturally I screamed. Or something in that direction, cause I'm not sure what happened in the brief moments afterwards.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

What I thought was mud, was actually blood. No wonder it was so water like. Mud was thick and I could grab lumps of it and chuck them towards people. I couldn't throw blood, but it could me thrown at me when I fell on top of him.

"Oh God." I kept repeating it over and over again. Hoping it would soothe in some way but I found myself crawling away from it until I came to a stop. My back was against a tree, its solid form proving some steadiness.

The tears were brimming over and they ran down my cheeks. I was too scared to wipe it away cause my hands were covered in blood. I didn't want that on my face. God, I couldn't handle it on my face. I wasn't sure how long I just sat there as I stared at the remains. I couldn't even see much, I just felt the blood on my clothes. They were screaming loud enough, I didn't need the reminder of a body.

I had to get out of here, get help, though I knew I was far too late to actually get help. But the biggest issue here was that I had no idea how to get back and that the animal was still running loose. And I was a sitting duck.

I forced myself back to my feet and steadied myself against the tree when I heard it. The leaves were crunching loudly and I could hear twigs snap. But I wasn't moving at all so I could not be me. Every cell in my body was telling me to run but I was too scared to even move. I couldn't even feel my feet. I turned around slowly and from my peripheral vision I could see that it wasn't a human being that made those sounds.

My first instinct should've been to run. But I didn't run. I did the exact opposite. I got scared and I screamed as I finally saw what it truly was.

Some kind of bear. But it was too wolf like to actually be one.

I put my hand against my mouth to muffle the sounds. I didn't want to set it off but I realise that it was probably too late anyways. I had set it off.

I knew running was inevitable but I also know that it was improbable to outrun the thing. It had four paws, could run like hell and was two times the size of a normal human being. I wouldn't even be able to escape from it in my fucking dreams. But I had to try.

I turned on my heel and started to run. I had no clue where to I was headed, maybe the wrong direction, I had no idea. I just know I had to run, so I ran.

For some reason it didn't follow me. I hadn't the slightest clue why. But somehow I managed to run from it. Maybe I wasn't eatable enough for it to chase me. Or maybe he wasn't interested in my due to my body odour. I knew I smelled awful. I smelled like alcohol, blood and mud. Never a good combination. But I was still alive. And alone. But most importantly, I was alive and unharmed. And the thing was no were to be seen, at least, I couldn't spot it with my eyes.

I was feeling awful.

Regardless, I kept moving on. I pushed the branches away and for some reason the trees were thinning out and I found myself on a clearing. In the distance I could see that the sky was lightning up, the way it always did when the sun was about to come up. I knew it only meant one thing. I had been gone the entire night.

I was most definitely screwed when it came to the parental department. My mother was going to kill me herself, not to mention my grandparents, there were going to have a go at me too.

Before I knew it I started to run again and I slammed right into someone and it wrapped its arm around my waist. Cue in my screams.

"Bethanie! Beth! Stop it, it's me!" The voice too was familiar and I had tried for weeks to push it out of my system. My screams had stopped and I started to push the arm away. I didn't want him touching me now.

Paul finally let go of me and I stumbled away from him.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stumbled with words and my voice was hoarse from all the screaming.

His dark eyes narrowed at me and I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Or even jeans, just cut off shorts. Did he forget that it was freezing?

"What am I doing? Where the fuck have you been Beth? Do you know how long we've been looking for you." He snapped at me and I resisted the urge to punch his jaw. His eyes shifted to my clothes and my hands and before I knew it he pulled at the zipper of my vest.

"Beth, what the fuck? Are you bleeding?" I pushed at his hands again, only this time I finally realized how tired I was.

"No. I'm not bleeding. It's not mine." I told him. With that I finally realised what I found. "Oh God, Paul we need to call the police. There is a body in the woods. I think it was an animal attack. But we need to get help, quickly." I rambled. "We really need to-"

Paul grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to a stop. I hadn't even known that I was dragging him with me. The fact he actually went with me willingly during that time said quite a lot because I knew I couldn't move him even if I wanted to.

"Beth. What happened?" I blinked at him before the question registered in my head. What the hell just happened tonight?

Maybe I was still drunk?

**A/N: Thoughts, I've got cookies in jar...**


End file.
